Display devices become more and more important in electronic equipment and customer devices. Therefore, the technical development also focuses on processes and devices of illumination, image generation and projection.
In current illumination systems light is guided and shaped in a way to illuminate an image forming device uniformly and static. Usually these illumination systems contain many optical products to shape and uniform the light emitted from a non-uniform light source. Further, speckle and other interferences caused by the illumination system, which uses coherent light, destroys the image quality with nonuniformity.
It is an object of the invention to avoid such problems.
The object is solved by an illumination device, an image generating device, a method and a computer program product according to claims 1, 13, 14, and 20, respectively.
Further embodiments are defined in the dependent claims.
Further details of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings ensuing description.